memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Bryce
, | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = ensign | Insignia = 65px|Starfleet insignia. Shoulder insignia. }} Nancy Bryce was a human Starfleet officer who served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]] and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] between 2285 and 2287. Her father was Andre Bryce, science officer of the [[USS Gallant (23rd century)|USS Gallant]] under the command of Captain John Bearclaw. History Bryce was inspired by her father through his letters to join Starfleet. She graduated from Starfleet Academy in the top 3% of her class, surpassing her own father and was selected by Captain Spock for a special training cruise on the Enterprise in 2285. Bryce nearly lost her life when the Enterprise was attacked by Khan Noonien Singh near the Mutara Nebula. She was pulled out of harms way by classmate Peter Preston, who was fatally injured at his post soon after. Following the incident, she was assigned to the Enterprise as an ensign, under Admiral James T. Kirk. ( ) When the Gallant was destroyed with all hands in 2285 while patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone, William Bearclaw blamed his father's death on the perceived incompetence of Bryce's father and attacked her. The fight was stopped by Captain James T. Kirk who later chose her to accompany him on a reconnaissance mission into a wormhole that had been stabilized by the Klingons for use as a staging area. The mission quickly turned into one of survival once she and Kirk infiltrated the Klingon space station found inside the wormhole. After encountering Konom, a Klingon defector, she and Kirk soon destroyed the station's wormhole stabilizer and were rescued by Lieutenant Saavik. ( ) Following the wormhole mission, Kirk noted in Bryce's file that, "Aboard the station, she handled herself quite well under combat conditions, pausing only briefly when confronted with a kill-or-be-killed situation". ( ) She then continued to serve under Admiral Kirk aboard the . Following Konom's defection, Bryce befriended the Klingon. Her feelings soon grew beyond simple friendship, and on the advice of Commander Uhura, Bryce soon began a romantic relationship with Konom. ( ) On stardate 8878.1, Bryce was possessed by the murderous entity known as Redjac as part of the malevelant entity's plan for revenge against James Kirk. Redjac used Bryce's form to kill three members of Kirk's crew, and almost killed Commander Pavel Chekov, before Redjac was forced from Bryce's body. Bryce briefly considered resigning from Starfleet after the incident, until Kirk convinced her that the best way to honor the memory of those who fell at Redjac's hand was to continue to serve. She then recovered and resumed her duties. ( ) Bryce then assisted Captain Kirk and the landing party in boarding the and rescuing Captain Spock before the Surak collided into the sun. She and Konom then tracked down the missing shuttle from the Excelsior, and found it in the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) Bryce was then reassigned to the under the recently demoted Captain Kirk. Bryce then accompanied Kirk and a landing party to Gamma Trianguli VI, to check on the Vaalian's progress. However, Brcye and the party were then captured by Makora and his people, Makora planned to take her as his bride after he defeated Dr. McCoy. After McCoy and his mount were beamed to the Enterprise-A, Bryce was then rescued by Konom, Akuta's Vaalites and the rest of the landing party. However, the Vaalites then took them prisoner. Bryce then helped to rescue Spock when Akuta hooked him up to the Vaal computer After Vaal had merged with Akuta, Bryce and the landing party were then returned to the Enterprise-A. ( ) Bryce and Konom became engaged to be married during a shore leave on Christofi IX when Bryce convinced Konom that he had to put his past with the Klingon Defense Force behind him. ( ) dancer "Geena" at Konom's bachelor's party]] At Konom's bachelor party, Bryce had Commander Uhura, Lieutenant M'Ress, and Ensign Sherwood paint her skin green and gave her a green wig to pose as Orion female dancer named Geena. At first, Konom did not know that it was her in disguise utill she took off her wig. ( ) Bryce briefly broke off the engagement after first encountering the Klingon/Human hybrid whom she gave the name "Bernie", who was an albino dwarf with an apparently stunted intellect. The wedding was on again after Bryce realized that together, she and Konom could face down whatever the future had in store for them. Bryce and Konom were married on stardate 9000.0 in a ceremony on the Enterprise conducted by Captain Kirk. ( ) Bernie, who would go on to become the Klingon Empire's most honored ambassador, took the Klingon name of Kobry, after his friends Konom and Bryce. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Excelsior personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:humans (23rd century)